gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (aka Banshee) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the sister unit of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, built alongside the Unicorn under the Earth Federation's UC Project. The unit was originally piloted by Marida Cruz, but was later assigned to Riddhe Marcenas as either this version (in the novel) or its upgraded form, the [Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|RX-0[N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn]] (in the OVA). Technology & Combat Characteristics After its completion alongside the Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee was eventually stationed on Earth with the Augusta Research Lab and tested for atmospheric combat. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Banshee's motif is that of a lion, illustrated with gold accents on the forehead, a golden collar to signify a lion's mane (the Banshee originally had the same collar as the Unicorn but this was changed after it suffered damages while battling in space), and a much more elaborate horn/V-fin. The Banshee's armor is all-black and its psycoframe emits a golden-orange glow when the NT-D is activated, giving it the nickname "psycoflame". Although the Banshee lacks the Unicorn's distinctive La+ System, its performance in atmospheric combat is vastly superior, presumably because of a significant reconfiguring of the suit's operating system to account for Earth's gravity and the atmosphere's frictional resistance. Combat improvements were made according to Unicorn Gundam's battle data, which had been relayed to the Augusta Research Lab. However, the two Gundams have no major operating differences. Aside from lacking the Unicorn's La+ operating system, the Banshee's raw performance is equal to that of the Unicorn. In other words, any modification to the Banshee (i.e. atmospheric combat performance) could also be applied to the Unicorn, making both suits equal in ability. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Banshee can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. When not in use, the Beam Magnum is mounted on the machine's backpack via a slot located in the upper section. ;*Beam Saber :The Banshee is equipped with a total of four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. ;*Shield :Houses an I-Field barrier generator; usable in both Unicorn and Destroy modes. ;*Armed Armor VN : A Psycoframe-embedded weapon fixed on either the left or right arm. The Armed Armor VN ('V'ibration 'N'ails) can transforms into a shape similar to a beast's claw in both Unicorn or Destroy mode, and uses the super-vibrating vise-like claws to effectively destroy mobile suits. It is treated with beam-resistant coating and can also be used as a shield or striking weapon when in closed-mode. ;*Armed Armor BS :A weapon featured only in the OVA version, it is equipped on the right arm. A Psycoframe-embedded long-range [[List of Universal Century Weapons#Beam Smart Gun|'B'''eam '''S'mart gun]], it is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via Psycommu system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". The weapon can be used in both Unicorn and Destroy Modes. Special Equipment & Features *Newtype-Destroyer System :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and the Unicorn Gundam (The Unicorn Gundam , the Banshee , and the Phenex) from its usual "Unicorn mode" into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it, among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History Developed by Anaheim Electronics, the RX-0-2 Unicorn Gundam Banshee is virtually identical to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam piloted by Banagher Links, except for its color, more ornate V-Fin, and the lack of the La+ system. Prior to the "Banshee"'s assignment to Augusta Lab to undergo gravity testing, it was assigned to the General Revil alongside the "Phenex". While attached to the General Revil, the "Banshee" and the "Phenex" encountered a "Sleeves" unit and engaged it in battle, where the "Banshee" suffered significant damage to its chest which required it to be overhauled. During the overhaul, the Banshee gained its golden collar, making it resemble a lion even more. Novel At Augusta, Banshee is assigned to the captured but brainwashed Marida Cruz. It first sortied at Dakar to capture the Unicorn Gundam after Riddhe had confronted Banagher about the events of both their family's complicated past. Banagher would then come to battle the Banshee, in an attempt to snap Marida back to her senses and away from Martha's influence. Later after Zinnerman and Banagher managed to bring back Marida, this unit was recovered by the Federation and assigned to Riddhe Marcenas, with Alberto hiding this act from Martha. During the final battle, Banshee confronts Unicorn again and both activated their NT-D. Banshee seemed to have an upper hand since Banagher was unwilling to fight against Riddhe, whom he trusted. In the meantime, Nahel Argama fires to cover Banagher and causes Riddhe to think that everyone is betraying him, and thus aroused by anger he fires at the Nahel Argama, but Marida blocked the shot with her damaged Kshatriya, dying in the process. The explosion of the Kshatriya's psycoframe lets Marida for the last time tell Banagher to forgive Riddhe, as he was filled with hatred and wanted to blast him out right away. She reminds Banagher that only the unicorn and lion together would bring a new hope. She also tells Zinnerman that she was glad to meet him. Zinnerman begged her not to leave, but she said that she was grateful for his care of her and satified. Riddhe eventually realizes what he should do. Banshee and Unicorn later confront Full Frontal in his damaged Sinanju together, and Banagher killed Frontal. Together with Unicorn, Banshee activated the psycofield and blocked the laser fired from Colony Laser II. Then Banshee joined to stop the attack from EFSF ultimately before the attack was called off. OVA The Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee first appeared after the AMA-X7 Shamblo was defeated during an attack on Torrington Base. The Banshee was dropped from a Vist Foundation Base Jabber and descended upon the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. After disabling the Delta Plus, the Banshee secures both suits and brings them into the Ra Cailum. Note: More of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee's history can be found on Marida Cruz page Variants *[Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|RX-0[N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn]] Picture Gallery Uniban.jpg|Unicorn Mode (Novel) Banshee NT-D.png|Destroy Mode (Novel) Banshee transformation.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Banshee Transformation Banshee close up.jpg|Gundam Banshee Destroy Mode face close up GundamUCPromotion.jpg|Promotional art for Gundam UC episode 5 Banshee MS DATA.jpg|Gundam Banshee MS DATA ep 4 Gundam Banshee 02 Front View Ep 5.png|Gundam Banshee EP 5 Front View Banshee vs Unicorn psychofield.jpg|Banshee (Destroy Mode) attacking with its claw banshee1.jpg|Banshee's profile in Gundam Perfect File RX-0 Unicorn Mode VS NT-D Banshee.jpg|Banshee (Destroy Mode) Vs Unicorn (Unicorn Mode) MaridaCruzCockpit.jpg|Marida in Banshee Cockpit SD Banshee.jpg|Unicorn Banshee from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Banshee Unleashed.jpg|Unicorn Banshee Destroy Mode from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Unit_ar_unicorn_gundam_banshee.png|AR-Rank Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_s_unicorn_gundam_banshee_nt-d_vn.png|S-Rank Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) CG Art (Front).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) CG Art (Front).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two UnicornandBanshee.JPG|Banshee with Unicorn UnicornBansheeAwakening.JPG BansheeAwakening.JPG 137.JPG|Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy Mode (Awakening) Gunpla Rx-0hguc1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) - Box art Rx-hguc2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) - Box art Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee HGUC-Banshee-GFT.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) Ver.GFT - Box art 1685.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) NT-D Clear Ver. - Box art Mg_rx-0_unicorn_gundam_02_banshee_boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee - Box art 10204347.jpg|MG 1/100 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Titanium Finish Ver.) - Box art 672e9dce8f2bde0217ac3e29d9a5dbfb_239x300.jpg|MG 1/100 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Ver.Ka - Box art 198da6f1fe1878c9bb3422f9c16f64cd_559x350.jpg|PG 1/60 - Expansion Unit for Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee - Box art 1az2.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee - Box art Fan-art UnicornBansheezb.jpg|可能性を喰らう黒き獅子 by zb 20090421_banshee.jpg|わたしのたったひとつの望み by 雷電 Marida and Banshee.jpg|Marida and the Banshee by saitom BlackUnicorn.jpg|Black Unicorn by zb Konachan Banshee Gundam.jpg|RX-0 Gundam Unicorn 02 Banshee by zefai Notes & Trivia *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The Banshee is nicknamed the "Black Unicorn", although it is really colored in a dark shade of midnight blue. *The Banshee is based on The Lion from The Lady and the Unicorn. *Even though Gundam Memories has the Unicorn storyline, The Banshee is not playable in this game. *The Banshee appears in HG and MG versions in Gundam Breaker. However, neither kit comes packaged with the Armed Armor weapons. They can only be obtained by creating them from scratch. *Even though the Unicorn Gundam mostly uses the Hyper Beam Javelin, there are instances where in some official illustrations, the Banshee was using it. The Armored Girls Project version of it also uses the said weapon. *The Banshee's Armed Armor BS resembles a Fin Funnel. The Armed Armor VN however, looked like the Glory of Losers version of the Shenlong's claws. References Banshee_ntd.png|Banshee Destroy Mode RX-0 Banshee-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Banshee) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 45679BS45.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (OVA Gundam Unicorn version) RX-0-2.jpg UnicornEp5 - Banshee.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Ep5 Banshee - Mechanics External links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Novel) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (OVA) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" on Gundams.de ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ